


Соль северных морей

by Asvang



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors are everywhere, Sex and Drama, Turn on your imagination
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Акира дотрагивается медленно, нерешительно, костяшками пальцев обводит острые скулы Рё – и чувствует, как его пронзает суровый холод арктических пустынь.





	Соль северных морей

Акира дотрагивается медленно, нерешительно, костяшками пальцев обводит острые скулы Рё – и чувствует, как его пронзает суровый холод арктических пустынь. Рё белый, словно снег, обжигает льдом, будто по его венам течёт северное море. Соль оседает у Акиры на губах, когда Рё обвивает его шею, неумолимо склоняет к себе – так, что нет сил сопротивляться. Акира захлёбывается, уходит на дно, застывает в янтаре звенящей тишины; нет света, нет воздуха, нет мыслей, нет воли. Есть лишь Рё, прильнувший к его груди, жадно всматривающийся в его лицо – не сомневается ли, не желает ли отступить. Акира мог бы хлопнуть дверью, промчаться по сияющим улицам Токио на ревущем мотоцикле… но он остаётся.

Глаза Рё пронзительно-голубые – такой цвет разливается в небе зимой над Фудзи. За ним – треск айсбергов, обрушивающихся в иссиня-чёрную пучину, крики птиц и вой голодных невидимых тварей. Голод – могильная гниль во рту, сталь между зубов. Его утоляет раскалённая лава, а ещё – кровь проклятых демонов. У Акиры её всегда в избытке. Она на его одежде, в волосах и на языке, в ней пол и простыни в комнате Рё. Тот не замечает уродливых пятен: целует Акиру грубо и глубоко – кровь терпкая, горькая, вязкая, будто полынь. Рё цепляется за его плечи, приникает ближе: рубашка липнет к спине, колени соскальзывают с пропитавшегося желтизной одеяла. Акира держит крепко – притирается бёдрами к бёдрам, до синяков сжимает бока, но на поцелуй отвечает робко и ласково.

– Никакого контроля, – приказывает Рё. Улыбается, ловит зарождающийся в глотке друга животный рык. – Со мной этого не нужно.

От Рё пахнет мятой, гелем для укладки и медикаментами – спирт, таблетки, свежие бинты. Акира дыханием щекочет его ключицы – Рё тянет за пряди на затылке, скомканным касанием мажет по щекам. Акире нравится, какой он лёгкий в его руках, как извивается, избавляясь от испорченной золотом кофты, как лихорадочно шепчет что-то на незнакомом наречии. Акире нет до этого дела: он оглаживает нежную кожу на выступающих рёбрах, царапает когтями, будто невзначай задевая ремень брюк, и едва не скулит, когда Рё стонет, приподнимается, требует большего. Лёд оттаивает; бледность раскрашена жаром, под тканью, съехавшей к локтям – следы алых укусов. Он плавится под ладонями Акиры, настойчиво расстёгивает его куртку, и тот не может устоять перед искушением – очерчивает контур опухших губ.

– Ты сентиментален.

– Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

Рё почти смешно:

– Только не плачь сейчас.

– Не буду, – обещает Акира.

В звоне металлической пряжки он слышит ликующий вопль за панорамными окнами. Вдали сотрясается земля, Фудзи смутно мерцает над городом, и бесы неистовствуют, терзая душу Акиры Фудо. Когда он проснётся, планету накроет океан; когда он проснётся, Рё Аска будет рядом – и в нём отразится мёртвый заиндевевший мир. Там – статуи, высеченные из мрамора, потопленные корабли с сундуками сокровищ и акулы, рыщущие в поисках добычи. 

Их пасти – оскал Амона, сильнейшего воина Сатаны.


End file.
